When Tom met Aaron
by Charliee222
Summary: Tom is new to the village, coming to settle down after travelling. He meets Aaron and hopes a relationship will bloom!
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't the type Tom would normally go for, but he had something about him that meant Tom wanted to go talk to him. He was sat on his own and was half way down his pint. When he was nearly finished he would go over and offer to buy him another drink. It would put his fake ID to the test but he was prepared to take that risk. He has his big bag with him, his dad had just moved to a small village and tom was going to go live with him. His dad, Declan, was quite strict as far as education was concerned so the later he turned up the better.

The boy he had his eye on downed the rest of his pint and stood up. It looked like he was going to leave. Tom jumped to his feet and made his way over.

"Hello, I'm Tom." He said standing in front of the exit door.

"Aaron." Replied the boy.

"Fancy a drink I was just about to get one in." Tom realized what he must look like. He had just been travelling for a while so his hair was a bit of a mess. He had a big bag on his back and the big necklace his best friend had given him before he had left Africa. He couldn't of looked more out of place in a club if he had tried.

"I was just about to head home."

"Yeah it is quite late. Do you know where Emmerdale village is?" Asked Tom

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading, why?"

"My dad lives there, I'm going to stay with him for a while."

"We can share a taxi back then, save on the money." Suggested Aaron walking over to a taxi. Tom followed him and sat in the back which his bag in between them. They didn't talk much on the way home yet it didn't feel awkward. Tom guessed he didn't know him enough for it to feel awkward. When they arrived at the village Aaron pointed Tom to his dad's house then made his way back to his home. Tom started to walk down to where Aaron had pointed and knocked on the door when he got there. After a short while his dad opened the door with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Tom! Come in. I didn't know you were coming home?"

"It was more spur of the moment thing. I would of phoned but I don't have a mobile." Tom said while greeting his dad with a hug.

"Don't worry it's a surprise, but a nice one." Tom heard some noises from upstairs and just as he was putting his bag down a woman walked into the room and she looked like she had dressed in a hurry. "Natasha, this is my son Tom." Tom had already put together in his head what he had interrupted.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Tom apologized.

"What did you interrupt? We were just watching television."

"Dad, I'm 16 now, I know what you were doing." Declan looked a bit ashamed of himself but Tom honestly didn't mind. If his dad had known he was coming home then he might of minded. "Is there a room for me?" Asked Tom.

"Yeah, they'll always be a room for you, if you go upstairs you can have the first room on the left."

"Thanks. See you in the morning, bye Natasha." Tom said as he left the room. He heard her groan with embarrassment. His room was plain but nice. Travelling around Africa meant he had learnt to appreciate a room if it had a bed in. He put his bag down, grabbed some clean clothes, changed and his head was barely on the pillow before he was asleep.

The next day Tom woke up just before two. He'd had a good night sleep and got up. He had a shower and got dressed in a baggy t-shirt and baggy shorts. He went downstairs which was empty. His dad was a businessman with his own business so he couldn't just take a day off. He saw a little note on the table that just said he was at work and if he was up by one then to meet him in the café. Tom knew his dad though and he would have bet his dad would be late and be in the café now. He walked over to the café and went inside. His dad wasn't there but Aaron that he had met last night was.

"Tom right?" Asked Aaron.

"Yeah," replied Tom. "Aaron?" Tom asked even though he remembered that was his name.

"Yeah, do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks. I need a good big breakfast." Replied Tom sitting down at Aaron's table. Aaron caught the attention of the waitress.

"Brenda, the biggest breakfast you do when your ready cheers." Aaron ordered. "I have to get back to work, me and Adam are meeting at the pub later if you want some cool friends."

"I haven't seen my dad properly since I got back so I might have to spend time with him tonight." Tom knew that was a lame thing to say but it was true and he's underage so he would be sat drinking an orange juice.

"Right well I don't even think we could make you cool." Said Aaron and just as he was leaving Declan came in.

"Like father like son." Declan said while sitting down with Tom. "I've called the local school and your ready to start on Monday."

"Don't waste anytime then do you?"

"School is important, if I hadn't gone to school you wouldn't have been able to go travelling this summer." Replied Declan. "Any big news to tell me?" He asked while taking a chip off Tom's plate of food that had just arrived.

"Some big news yeah, it took a bit for me to come to terms with it, but I am fine with it now. Better than fine really." Declan just stared at him.

"What is it? You haven't got a tattoo or something have you?" He asked anxiously.

"No dad, I'm gay."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, I had exams and then a holiday so haven't had much time but I'm back now.

For those of you who asked this is set before Jackson came back into the picture (Aaron was hoping to bump into him in chapter one at the bar where he met Tom) and when Declan was still with Natasha.

Chapter two

"That's nice." Replied Declan.

"That's nice?" Questioned Tom.

"Have you always been so, cool with it?"

"No! I hated it at first," replied Tom. "It's not as bad as it seems once you and your family get used to it."

"Family? So your mum knows?" Asked Declan.

"Yeah," replied Tom dipping chips into his egg. "She said she knew before me. You know what she's like."

"Yeah," replied Declan. "Have you had a, well how would you say it?"

"Boyfriend? Relationship?" Asked Tom. "Yeah, I was with someone in Africa. We broke up when I had to come home. They don't have the same resources over there, you know to stay in touch."

"Right, you never know you might fall for a girl here," Said Declan standing up. "Anyway, no rest for the wicked, see you after work." He said leaving the café. Tom hoped his dad wasn't hoping for a straight son, because he didn't want to disappoint him. Tom finished his breakfast and started walking through the village to check out what was there. He passed the garage and saw Aaron working on a car, he was talking to a boy with sandy coloured hair. He wanted to go over and talk to him but he didn't know what he'd say so he turned to carry on walking.

"Tom," he heard someone shout. "Wait up." He turned round and saw Aaron jogging over to him. "Sorry if I sounded a bit off in the café, I didn't mean to call you uncool." Said Aaron. "Even if you are." Tom laughed at Aaron's joke.

"And you're the sort of person who can make those judgments?" Tom replied.

"Oi Aaron get back here and earn your wage." Shouted an angry looking man.

"That's my boss," filled in Aaron. "I better go, he is the one who pays my wages."

"Sure, might see you later." Replied Tom and he carried on walking home.

When he got home he started unpacking his backpack. He had pictures of people he had met in Africa. He had taken a Polaroid camera with him so he had the photos there and then with him. He would maybe put them all in an album when he had the time. He saw a picture of Leo and himself which had been taken the first night they had met. Let alone did he know that a month later he would be in his first serious relationship with him.

Leo had moved to Africa straight after he had left school, his mum worked out there with the local children. He had completely adapted to his surroundings, gadgets like mobile phones and the internet didn't interest him. He was fully focused on becoming a vet for the wildlife that roamed around near where he lived. When Tom had told him he was coming home he'd considered getting the internet that made Tom realize he had to break up with him. Tom didn't believe long distance relationships ever worked and he didn't want Leo to go against what he'd been working on for their relationship to end a week later. He cared too much about him for that. Looking at these pictures made him realize how much he missed him. It hurt to know that its most likely he would never get to see him again.

He carried on unpacking after putting the best picture of him and Leo in pride of place in his bedroom.

He got to the bottom of his backpack and put it in the corner of his room. Someone knocked on his bedroom door, which made him jump because he thought he was the only one home. The door slowly opened and his dad's head appeared round it.

"You finished unpacking?" Declan asked.

"Just," replied Tom standing up. "I need to go into Leeds to get some stuff tomorrow." Declan walked into the room and was looking at the photo of Tom and Leo that had been placed on Tom's chest of drawers.

"Is he your friend friend?" Asked Declan cautiously.

"You mean boyfriend? Yes, well he was. Not now though."

"He's pretty." Answered Declan sounding awkward. It felt to Tom as though he had read some sort if book that told you complements to pay to your son's girlfriend. Yet they didn't work when it was your son's boyfriend. "Not pretty, handsome. Sorry." Declan added while sitting on Tom's bed.

"It's fine dad." Assured Tom.

"I'm starting to get my head round it. I'm trying son."

"It's not some disgusting problem that you need to get your head round!" Retorted Tom.

"I didn't say it was." Replied Declan standing up.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"I had some sandwiches while unpacking." Tom answered ending the conversation. Declan left the room and Tom got into bed. He lay there thinking about the last five minutes. He had a theory that if he over reacted his dad would go and think very hard about everything now. He couldn't go through another person been in denial about his sexuality. It would be too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. I didn't know where to go from chapter two. Let me know what you think please : ).**

He woke up early the next morning and he could hear his dad shuffling around in the room next door. He must be getting ready for work. Tom couldn't decide whether to get up and see his dad or to stay in bed. He wanted to get up soon so he could go into Leeds and do some shopping. Everything he owned could fit into his big bag so he obviously needed to go get some stuff. There was a soft knock on he door.

"I'm awake." Shouted Tom.

"I didn't want to wake you," said Declan entering the room. "I've got some money for you for your trip to Leeds."

"Thanks. Sorry I snapped last night."

"You don't have to be sorry. I should have handled the situation better." Said Declan.

"There is no situation, I don't want to make it awkward by creating a situation." Said Tom.

"Of course, I'll put your money here." Said Declan while placing a good chunk of money on Tom's chest of drawers.

"I don't need that much."

"Keep the change, it'll be fine." Said Declan.

"Thanks dad." Smiled Tom. Declan left and Tom got up, showered and got dressed. He picked up the money that his dad had left for him. He was walking up to the bus stop, looking at the garage as he passed. He couldn't see Aaron but he would hopefully see him later. As he got closer to the bus stop he saw there was a few people already stood waiting for the bus. He thought one had the build of Aaron, but that was probably just wishful thinking. When he got closer he noticed that it was Aaron.

"Going into town?" He asked when he got closer.

"I broke the kettle, I have to get a new one. Taking the bus so it takes longer." Replied Aaron.

"A nice skive from work?" Joked Tom.

"Exactly," replied Aaron. "If she's going to send me on these stupid little errands then I'm going to take my time."

"Too right, I'm hungry." Said Tom.

"We could get a bite to eat in town if you want?" Asked Aaron.

"Sure." Replied Tom surprised.

"I'll be due my lunch break while I'm away and there's only so many times you can eat at the villages facilities." Explained Aaron.

"They looked nice places to eat."

"Yeah, they're alright, but I've eaten there most days for years."

"Change of scenery, I get you." Said Tom.

"What was it like living in Africa?"

"I'll never say I'm starving again, that's for sure." Said Tom.

"Was it really bad?"

"I enjoyed my time there but it did open my eyes. You see a lot of adverts for charities and you disregard them but really every charity out there does need our help."

"I might donate monthly to one then, I'm sure I can spare two pound or however much they ask you to donate." Said Aaron.

"It does make a difference." They stood in silence until the bus came. They both got on a paid for their ticket then sat at the back of the bus. They were both looking out the window then Tom looked at Aaron. He wasn't the type that Tom was usually attracted to but he felt very strongly for Aaron. He liked a strong jaw line, which Aaron definitely had. A good body always helped which Aaron also had. Yet he still didn't have the overall look but he seemed perfect. Aaron looked over and Tom quickly looked out the window. He hoped Aaron hadn't caught him looking at him, but he had an odd feeling Aaron was now checking him out.

"You're a pretty skinny guy aren't you?" Aaron said. "Like a twig." Tom looked over to Aaron.

"I suddenly grew and it's like I was all stretched out. There weren't gyms in my part of Africa either so I was stuck with been a twig."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Said Aaron.

"I like the way I look, just like you like looking like a chav."

"I'm not a chav." Replied Aaron. Tom started laughing and a grin came on Aarons face for a second before he went back to being serious.

"Chav." Joked Tom.


End file.
